Ma'Bor Jetrel
thumb|300px|Dr Ma'bor Jetrel w [[2371.]] Doktor Ma'Bor Jetrel był haakoniańskim naukowcem, który przewodził grupie uczonych pracujących nad bronią masowego rażenia znaną jako kaskada metrionowa. Zagłada Rinax W roku 2356, kaskada metrionowa została użyta przeciw Talaxianom na księżycu Rinax. Wydarzenie to zakończyło wojnę talaxiańsko-haakoniańską. Rząd talaxiański ogłosił bezwarunkową kapitulację dzień po ataku na Rinax. Niszczycielskie efekty działania kaskady metrionowej przekroczyły oczekiwania i założenia jej twórców. W wyniku ataku na Rinax śmierć poniosło ok. 300 tysięcy osób. Kaskada spowodowała nieprzewidziane efekty uboczne również wśród ocalałych, wywołując śmiertelną chorobę krwi zwaną metremią. Wielu Talaxian (jak również niektórzy spośród Haakonian) żywiło odtąd głęboką nienawiść do doktora Jetrela jako odpowiedzialnego za powstanie tak śmiercionośnej broni. Jetrel starał usprawiedliwiać się twierdząc, że nie jest "potworem", gdyż to nie on użył kaskady, a jedynie ją wynalazł. Uważał, że postępu nie da się zatrzymać, a kaskada była nieuniknionym odkryciem naukowym, które musiało zostać prędzej czy później dokonane. Po powrocie do domu Jetrel przekonał się, że odwróciła się od niego nawet jego własna żona. Wkrótce potem odeszła, zabierając ze sobą troje ich dzieci. Jetrel spędził kolejne lata swego życia próbując zrekompensować zniszczenia spowodowane przez kaskadę. Prowadził badania nad wynalezieniem skutecznego leku przeciw metremii, oraz rozpoczął prace nad fuzją regeneracyjną, która miała doprowadzić do rematerializacji ofiar uśmierconych w eksplozji. Kiedy doktor zaprezentował swoją teorię haakoniańskim władzom, został nazwany miłośnikiem Talaxian i wygnany ze swojej ojczystej planety. Spotkanie z Voyagerem W roku 2371 Jetrel napotkał okręt federacyjny . Ustalił, że na pokładzie statku podróżuje Talaxianin Neelix. Jetrel utrzymywał, że pragnie zbadać Neelixa, któremu grozi śmierć z powodu metremii. Neelix narażony był bowiem na działanie promieniowania, ponieważ należał do drużyny, która wróciła na Rinax, by szukać ocalałych. Talaxianin jednakże odmawiał współpracy z doktorem z powodu żywionego doń gniewu za śmierć rodziny i tysięcy rodaków podczas ataku na Rinax. Za namową Kes, Neelix ostatecznie zgodził się jednak poddać testom. Niestety, wyniki badań wykazały objawy choroby. Odkupienie Podczas pobytu na Voyagerze doktora zafascynowała technologia transportera. Przekonał kapitan Janeway by wykorzystać transporter do pobrania próbki metrionu z Rinax i opracowania na jej podstawie lekarstwa dla Neelixa. Kapitan wydała rozkaz obrania kursu na układ Talax. Po przybyciu na miejsce, na jaw wyszły prawdziwe motywy doktora - Jetrel wierzył, że będzie mógł użyć transporter do odtworzenia ofiar kaskady, które uległy rozbiciu na cząsteczki zawieszone w metrionowej chmurze. Po ujawnieniu przez doktora prawdy, Janeway wyraziła zgodę na przeprowadzenie fuzji regeneracyjnej przy użyciu transportera. Eksperyment jednak zakończył się porażką - z powodu zbyt dużego rozproszenia cząstek, reintegracja okazała się niemożliwa. Jetrel wyjawił, że Neelix nie ma metremii; był to jedynie pretekst do ściągnięcia Voyagera na Rinax. Jak na ironię, to Jetrel naprawdę cierpiał na tę chorobę, która przeszła w ostatnie stadium. Przed śmiercią naukowca, Neelix wybaczył doktorowi jego winy (VOY:Jetrel). Za kulisami *Postać Jetrela odtwarzana była przez aktora Jamesa Sloyana, znanego z wielu występów w Star Treku. *Można zauważyć oczywiste analogie pomiędzy kaskadą metrionową, a użyciem broni atomowej przez Stany Zjednoczone przeciwko Japonii (w końcowym okresie II wojny światowej), oraz między Jetrelem a amerykańskim naukowcem J. Robertem Oppenheimerem, który przyczynił się do powstania bomby atomowej. Znamienne, że Jetrel opowiadając o testach kaskady wypowiada słowa: kiedy (...) ujrzałem oślepiające światło, jaśniejsze niż tysiąc słońc, zdałem sobie sprawę kim się stałem. Jest to nawiązanie do słynnej wypowiedzi Oppenheimera po udanym teście broni jądrowej (samej w sobie z kolei będącej cytatem zaczerpniętym ze świętej księgi hinduskiej "Bhagawadgita"): Jasność tysiąca słońc, rozbłysłych na niebie oddaje moc Jego potęgi. Teraz stałem się Śmiercią, niszczycielem światów. *Kostium noszony przez Sloyana podczas kręcenia odcinka Jetrel został wystawiony na aukcji It's A Wrap! sale and auction. en:Ma'Bor Jetrel de:Ma'Bor Jetrel Jetrel, Ma'Bor Jetrel, Ma'Bor